


a bad idea

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer's Cage, Sam Winchester's Visions, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam must speak to Lucifer. But he won't be Lucifer's vessel again. He just can't. Crowley proposes an alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I apologize for the typos and mistakes you will spot.

Desperate times, desperate acts... With the Darkness being more and more powerful, they haven't the choice anymore. They must take all the shots they have left. Even if it means working with Crowley and Rowena. It must been said that Dean told from the beginning this was a bad idea. Bad bad idea, like hella bad. But Sam's visions are all they have left now. Lucifer keeps saying him he is their only hope. And the bastard laughs every time he appears in Sam's head like he knows he already won his ticket out of the Cage. Crowley and Rowena agreed to help and work together, as if it isn't enough to say how bad the idea was. But they are here now. Rowena and Crowley built a cage. Another one. It's in wood and the curses cast on it must been, as Rowena said "enough powerful to contain Lucifer's powers for the time of a quick talk".

\- So that all ? We summon the devil, Sam talks to him and we cast him down the Cage again ? Dean asks for the hundredth time  
\- Yeah that's the plan squirrel. Crowley answers.  
\- But we haven't discuss one tiny little problem. Says Rowena.  
\- What ? Sam asks.  
\- How you will talk to him. She explains. See gigantor, we cannot just summon an archangel here, we must provide him a body, if we don't want to be exterminate when he arrives in his real form. Because it will be painful for one, and although because, the spell we are going to cast during the time he is here takes a lot of energy and power. Even with my coven and the demons my son will provide, it will be very tricky to contain him. So we must put him in a meat suit. And you are the only one he will accept.  
\- No ! NO ! Sam shouts. This can't be happening. No way. Dean...

His voice breaks when Sam calls for his brother's help. And that's enough for Dean to want to make all the plan goes to hell and call it off.

\- No! He says. That not even an option.  
\- And what do you propose mr. Genius ? Rowena teases.

Dean can't answer that but he was against the idea from the start so he doesn't bother to even think about it.

\- I may have an idea. Suggests Crowley.  
\- And what is it ? Rowena asks.  
\- We don't care, we're out. Come on Sammy. Dean announces.

But Sam isn't ready for their exit. Crowley catchs his eyes and tells directly to him.

\- I don't know if it will work, but it worths a try don't you think ? We don't have exactly the choice.

Sam thinks quickly. Yeah they can't just sit here and wait for the end of the world. It's his fault and he must fixe this. So Sam nods, and Dean waits by his side, his eyes rolling in the back of his skull with exasperation.

\- Call the coven, ask for him. Crowley orders one of his demons.  
\- Ask for who ? Dean wants to know.  
\- But sir, he is not responding since several years now.  
\- So bring him here. Barks Crowley back with threats in his eyes. The demon disapears quickly.  
\- It won't be long. Crowley assures.

And it wasn't. Just a few minutes later, whispers start to break the silence of the room and the demons who are here start to take a step back as someone arrives and walks toward them. Sam recognizes him immediatly. He thought he was dead. Long dead. But he is here, he walks amongst demons, and they keep their heads low and look at him with fear in their eyes. The blond man, Nick he remembers, walks past Rowena, not even looking at her and plants his icy sight in Crowley's eyes staring at him with a devilish smirk on his face. Even the king of Hell cann't stand the look of Lucifer's vessel any longer and has to look elsewhere as Nick chuckles lightly and continues his walk toward the wooden cage. When he arrives at Sam and Dean's level, he stops and takes a look at Sam. He seems to have recover from his old wounds. The scars on his face barely vissible. "Some kind of magic under it" Sam think. But all his body shows the disgust he has for Sam as he stares fixedly at him. His eyes flinch but Sam won't bow before him. It would be like to bow before Lucifer himself. Sam squeezes Dean's hand tighter in his but he doesn't flinch and Nick finally breaks the stare contest, entering the wooden cage and facing them all from the inside.

Rowena closes the gate and starts the ritual. The demons and the witches form a circle around the wooden cage and start chanting in a langauge Sam doesn't understand. At the moment a bright smile illumines Nick's face when he says loud and clear "Yes" as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Sam covers his eyes when Lucifer arrives diving the room in a light so bright, their eyes can't afford to look. He thinks he's gonna lose it and his eyes are gonna melt in his head when the light goes off. And when Sam opens his eyes again, it's not Nick anymore who looks at him. No it's him, Lucifer.

Sam opens his mouth to talk but he can't. He thinks he is gonna fail when Lucifer opens his arms and an invisible force shakes the whole room.  
\- What ? It was worth a try. Lucifer admits. So you summon me here ? Funny to see how worms pack when they fear something.

Lucifer yawns and stretches, enjoying his new human body.

\- Huuuuuum Nick. He purrs, his hands sliding to his hair, his face, his neck and going on his torso, one hand sliding in his pants when the other continues his exploration through his leg.

Dean strikes a little in Sam's rib cage to indicate him to speak. It was his idea, he must speak to him now.

\- Lucifer. Sam calls

With a click of his tongue, Lucifer silences Sam, pointing a finger at him.

\- Shhhh boy, Nick is talking to me.

Sam can't help but to feel jealousy. Why ? Why is he jealous that the Devil gives his attenion to another person instead of him ?

\- You know Sam. Lucifer tells him. Nick is very interesting right now. Do you want to know why ?

Without waiting for an answer, Lucifer continues.

\- Because he says that I'm here to answer your "prayers". To tell you how to fight the Darkness. Bad news, you can't. Only I have a chance. And then, Nick says, you are gonna take him from me and bring him back to where the demons lock him.  
\- Yes it's true. We won't let you use him again. Sam admits.  
\- But there is a thing Sam. Nick tells me also that the demons and the witches here can't contain me eternally. He says they are weak. Their powers will fade and if I am not back in my Cage in a few minutes, they will lose their control on this cage and they won't contain me anymore. That's the big flaw in your plan.  
\- Is it ? Sam asks.  
\- Yes. Nick here has no intention to help you put me back in the Cage. In fact he is purring somewhere in my grace, telling me how glad he is to have me back, and how I missed him. All I have to do now is to wait for you to break. And you will break. Because Nick is more willing to die than to let me go another time.

And with this last sentence, Lucifer starts to test the limits of the curses that contain him. Attacking the wooden cage again and again, his eyes not quitting Sam as a smirk appears on his lips. Demons and witches scream at every attacks. It was a bad idea. Maybe the worst they even had in all their life.


End file.
